Tavius/Current Timeline
Biography Tavius was born many centuries ago in China. His mother was of Russian heritage and his father of Chinese. His mother was killed by corrupt members of the Old Lin Kuei. His father brought him to the Shaolin temple where he would eventually be taken care of by the great Kung Lao prior to his death at the hands of Goro. After his father passed away suddenly due to illness, the young Tavius began to push himself to the limits in order to make sure he was ready for anything the world could throw at him. After the news of Kung Lao's death reached the Shaolin temple, Tavius took a brief period to mourn the loss of his guardian and mentor. One fateful day, he had encounter with the thunder god Raiden. The thunder god sensed the potential behind the young man and requested that he perform a task that would prove his worth in kombat. The task included him traveling to a secret temple within a cave that was created during the period of Shinnok's betrayal. It's purpose was to give Earthrealm warriors a place to go to be judged on if they were worthy of becoming the Elder Gods' Champion. Tavius' quest was to find and retrieve ancient daggers forged by the Elder Gods themselves. He did in fact manage to retrieve them and return the artifacts to Raiden. Knowing that his suspicions were true, Raiden sent Tavius to many places around the world to train with many martial arts masters including Bo Rai Cho. Over the centuries, he continued to train and fight along side Raiden and Earth's warriors. He eventually stepped down from his role as Champion after his defeat at the hands of Shang Tsung. He unknowingly played into the sorcerer's plan of keeping him away from the Mortal Kombat Tournament. 500 years after the Great Kung Lao's death, the Shaolin monk Liu Kang finally defeated both Goro and Shang Tsung and protected Earthrealm from Shao Khan. Tavius did not know the young man, but he congratulated him nonetheless. Now not long after Shao Khan's defeat in the second tournament, Tavius has been tasked with helping Raiden and his warriors once more. In an ironic twist of fate, he must defend the realms against none other than Liu Kang himself. As a result of his training, Tavius could imitate any form of fighting that he could see. He had perfected his technique for the defense of Earthrealm. He was going to protect his home or die trying. Storyline Add. Ending After witnessing the defeat and destruction of Shao Khan, Tavius only hoped that Earthrealm would be safe Once more, However, fate had other plans. Liu Kang had demanded Raiden's place as protector of Earthrealm. The Mortal Kombat Champion was almost instantly corrupted by the power. Tavius has made his choice to aid Earthrealm in it's time of need. The now mortal Raiden has tasked him with gathering warriors from across the realms to join their cause, including a mysterious man known as: The Arkham Knight. Character Relationships *The Great Kung Lao-His mentor and guardian in the Shaolin Temple after his parents' deaths. *Raiden-The thunder god saw potential in Tavius and eventually helped him become the Elder Gods' Champion. *Goro-One of his most hated enemies due to the Great Kung Lao's death at his hands. *Shang Tsung-the sorcerer tricked him into not participating in the Mortal Kombat tournament as well as trained him before he realized what a threat he could be to Shao Khan's plans. *Sub Zero-showed him that some of the Lin Kuei were strong warriors and not cold blooded assassins. He also taught him some of the Lin Kuei techniques. *Kenshi-the two were sparring partners for a time when Kenshi had been learning to use his telekenisis. The blind swordsman also passed down his fighting techniques to Tavius as thanks. *Cyrax-Tavius was set free by Cyrax when he was supposed to of been brougth back to the Lin Kuei Temple for execution. *Kitana-His friend and ally. He's sympathetic towards her due to knowing of her previous romantic relationship with Liu Kang. *Scorpion-Tavius befriended the human Hanzo Hasashi just prior to his death. He still sees him as an honorable warrior even after his death and resurrection. *Bo Rai Cho-the first person that Tavius was sent to train with by Raiden. *Smoke-He knows of the creature sealed within Smoke known as Enenra and urges him to have it removed. *Sonya-She taught him military hand to hand combat at the request of Raiden. She is still hesitant to trust due to the fact that he seems to only have the goal of saving Earthrealm. *Johnny Cage-He has nothing against his fighting skills, but he says that Cage is a mediocre actor. *Jade-His friend and ally. *Quan Chi-His enemy due to him assisting Liu Kang.